Things Aren't So Beautiful Now
by Emmax09
Summary: This takes place after season 3 finale. Brooke broke things off with Lucas as soon as she found out about the kiss with Peyton. Nothing else in season 4 has happened… BRUCAS :] with some Naley
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

This is my first fan fic. Hope everyone likes it. Reviews would be helpful :

* * *

Brooke lay in her bed; she was all alone now. Sure, she had Haley, but not like before. Haley was too caught up with Nathan and everything good in their relationship. She didn't want to bring any problems to Haley's life. And how come it seemed whenever she needed Peyton most, she could never turn to her. She couldn't forgive her this time. How could she tell her she loved Lucas…. again? How could Lucas say he loved her so much but kiss Peyton…. again? She missed Lucas so much. She still loved him but she promised herself she wouldn't fall for him again.

Two months had passed since Nathan and Haley's wedding. School was coming around to starting again. This was groups senior year. Brooke spent a lot of her time with Rachel and Mouth and most of her time over at Haley's. Her and Haley were closer then ever. Almost as close as Peyton and her once were, that didn't bother Brooke at all.

Lucas spent his summer working in the cafe and playing hoops with Nathan. He spent many days trying to get Brooke back, but the feisty brunette wouldn't cave. Lucas was starting to think that maybe she really had moved on like she said; but then again Brooke was a strong girl and she had a good way of burying her feelings behind the big wall she put up.

-:-:-:-

Rachel was woken up by Brooke throwing up for the third morning in a row. She slowly walked over to a very nauseated Brooke lying next to the toilet. "Looks to me like your pregnant."

"Ha very funny. You being the queen of all sluts, I figured you would have known that you need to have sex to be pregnant," Brooke glared back.

"Well what else could it be, you can't say you've been sick. Morning sickness isn't a symptom of the flu. Just face it, you're pregnant Brooke."

"Fine I'll prove it to you," Brooke grabbed a bottle of Hennessey from Rachel's dresser and took a small sip. "See… not pregnant," she barely got the words out before she had to run to the bathroom puking, again.

"As long as you're convincing yourself, cuz you sure as hell aren't convincing me." She gave Brooke a hand and helped her to her bed. "Brooke I'm just worried about you. One more morning of barfing and your off to the doctor. Understand?"

Brooke was shocked that Rachel was actually being serious for once. There's a first for everything. "Don't get all softy on me now," she laughed giving Rachel a hug.

Haley picked up her phone and dialed Brooke's number. "I know this is so 6th grade of me but how does a girl's night and sleepover afterwards sound to you?"

"No Nathan tonight?" Brooke was surprised.

"No, he's going to some basketball game out of town with Lucas and they won't be back till sometime tomorrow so what's a better way to spend the night then dipping into some sugar comas with my best friend." Haley sounded like a little kid with the excitement in her voice. With being married at such a young age, she really did feel like she rushed into growing up quickly, but Nathan was worth it all.

"Sound's great Hales, I'll be there around 7…"

Nathan wrapped his hands around Haley's hips and started kissing her neck trying to disturb her while she's on the phone. Brooke heard Haley giggle and quietly yell Nathan stop. "Oh eww. I'm going now" Brooke yelled in disgust.

Haley started laughing on the other line. "Oh and Brooke, don't forget the kegger and the strippers. Byee"

"Woah tonight I'm going to be sleeping with Lucas' arm around me and you get a stripper party? How does that work?" Nathan knew Haley was trying to make him jealous so he figured he'd do the same. "Or you know Lucas is single I'm sure he'd love the idea of throwing a hotel party, cheerleader's will probably be there."

"Keep talking and the only way you'll be watching that game is from that little TV." Haley shot back.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. This past month has been pretty crazy. I have a couple more chapters already written so it wont take that long for the next couple chapters to get up here. Here's Chapter 2, enjoy!

* * *

Brooke finished packing her duffle bag and was on her way to Haley's. She got out of her car and ran up the apartment. Haley answered the door before Brooke could even knock. Haley swung the door open and started spraying Brooke with silly string. "That's for being late."

"Ugh your sooo dead." Brooke threw her stuff and ran to the counter and grabbed 2 cans of silly string. She saw that Haley was prepared. She had cans and cans of silly string and every kind of junk food possible.

Brooke ran behind the kitchen counter and waited for the right time to shoot. She heard Haley coming around from the right side so she crawled around the left side of the kitchen island and got Haley in a surprise attack. The girls wrestled and squirted each other on the floor. They ran around the whole living room and finally called a truce when almost the whole living room was covered in silly string. Brooke and Haley finally setteled down and put in a movie to watch. "Pirates of the Caribbean? Not again Brooke!" Brooke made an evil laugh knowing that she'd made Haley watch the movies with her millions of times.

"What, the sexiness of Johnny Depp dressed in a Pirates costume never gets old."

The girls finally fell asleep sometime in the 2nd Pirates of the Caribbean.

-:- -:- -:-

Lucas's was slowly taking off Brooke's shirt kissing her stomach and her neck. Brooke slowly reaches for under Lucas's shorts and boxers when a nauseating feeling ruined her dream. She ran for the bathroom and threw up everything from the past night.

"Brooke what's wrong." Haley woke up and ran to the bathroom and found Brooke sitting in a corner crying.

"I think I'm pregnant."

The two girls rushed over to the nearest Drugstore and bought over 5 different pregnancy tests and came back to Haley's apartment. In the next hour Brooke went through all of them and they all came out to positive.

"I'm dead" Brooke collapsed on the floor crying.

"Why are you dead?" with Brooke's luck, Lucas and Nathan were at the door.

Haley ran to push them out the door and Nathan answered his own question when he saw the pregnancy test boxes in the corner of his eye. Nathan got the cue and went out with Lucas for a little longer.

"What am I going to do Hales?" Brooke broke down some more.

"You're going to keep this baby and your going to be the best and not to forget the hottest mama there ever was." Haley tried to lighten up the mood.

Brooke laughed a little, "Of course I'm going to keep the baby. I meant what am I going to do about Lucas.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for the reviews. Really appreciate it. & i especially loved brucasbrathanbaleybrachel's. lol if it really were that easy. But i totally agree especially for the showw.

Here's Chapter 3!

* * *

There was a week of summer left and there was too much on Brooke's mind to spend that week like she normally would have. Her whole life was flashing in front of her. Her plan to ignore Lucas didn't seem that possible anymore and her dream to be a fashion designer, gone. How was she going to finish school with a baby? And not to mention if her parents ever found out she would be cut off for good. 

Instead of spending that week partying with her friends, and going on shopping spree's with Haley, she spent some of them with the doctor and the rest of them either crying or throwing up.

Haley walked up to Brooke & Rachel's room. It was 5pm and Brooke was still in bed with the blinds shut. She opened the blinds and jumped on a whining Brooke. "Get up lazy ass. You're not going to spend your last day of summer in bed. Get up! Or ill make you…."

"But I'm having so much fun…" she said sarcastically.

"Don't make me," Haley said copying Brooke's teasing look by kinking her eyebrow.

"You can't use that one me, I invented that look." She bit back and put her head under her pillow.

"That's is tigger you've left me no other choice" Haley ripped off Brooke's covers and started tickling her.

"Fine…FINNNEEE! I'm up" She said in-between laughs. There was nothing Brooke hated more then being tickled. Well maybe except for being poor and Peyton.

"There is a party at the beach tonight and you're coming." Haley started searching through Brooke's closet and finally picked out something she thought was cute.

"Um no offense Hales but let me handle this, I haven't lost my sense of style, and apparently you have.." she said pointing to the hideous outfit Haley picked out.

Rachel soon came home and the girls spent the rest of the night getting ready for the party. Brooke had her hair curled and she worse a denim skirt with a black halter. Haley had a pair of plaid shorts with a solid colored t-shirt and of course Rachel being who she is wore some very high jean shorts and a tank top that showed her stomach.

The girls all arrived at the party and the three girls met up with Nathan, Tim, and Mouth and of course to the right of them were Lucas and Peyton. At the site of Lucas and Peyton standing there talking Brooke lost all her confidence and slowly turned around but Rachel grabbed her arm. As soon as the three girls walked up Nathan and Mouth looked stunned by how hott the ladies looked. But Lucas was stunned most of all.

He knew Brooke was beautiful. It was the fact that he missed her and it was the closest he was to her ever since the day she broke things off. She looked back at him feeling very insecure, feeling hurt, and the love she still had for him, all at once. Everyone noticed the tension between them. Brooke finally found herself and walked away with everyone following. Everyone except Peyton and Lucas.

Lucas just continued to watch in Brooke's direction. Peyton finally broke his concentration "You know she's gone."

"Huh?" Lucas looked at her lost.

"Brooke, she's gone."

"I was just…" still feeling empty like there was no soul in him.

"You were pretty much drooling over her." And with that Peyton left too. Leaving Lucas all alone.

-:-:-:-

"So was this a bad idea?" Haley said watching the drunken upper classmen stumbling around.

"No, I needed this. Somehow I managed to have a good time being completely sober." She joked back.

"Hey Brooke," she heard a voice that sounded awfully familiar.

"And I spoke too soon." She turned around shooting Lucas a mean glare. She nodded at Haley giving her a reassurance that it was okay for her to leave.

"You look great." He tried to start the conversation.

"So I've been told."

"Do you remember this place?" He was looking at the beach with the memories of last year's party where he told her he'd fight for her. And a year later he was still fighting the same fight.

"You mean how it was this beach where you told me you were going to fight for me. But forgot to mention that you were going to end up kissing Peyton again? And make me look like a dumbass, again for not noticing the thing you both have for each other." Brooke turned away to hide her watery eyes then she started to walk off.

"Brooke.." he called after her but that didn't stop Brooke.

"No Lucas, if you really love me like you say you do, then stay away from me…" Brooke grabbed her keys and sobbed in her car. After collecting herself she called Rachel and Haley to make sure they had a ride home. And with that she left for back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that I couldnt update last weekend. I had a soccer tournament all weekend and with games and school this week i didnt really have time to update. and bornagainbrucasfan sorry that I had to make Brooke that way. I deffinetly dont like how she acted about the whole thing either. But i had to do it to make story. Sorryy once again! Here's Chapter 4...

* * *

It was a week since that party. Lucas respected Brooke's word and started to stay away from her. He was gonna wait for her to come to him. That didn't mean he was going to move on, he just hoped she would do the same.

The teen's week was going slow as usual. School was a drag and cheerleading practice was full of tension. In the summer it was easy to get by, now she was forced to be around Lucas and Peyton and there was no way from escaping it. Lucas spent his breaks at practice staring at Brooke like a lost puppy.

It was Friday and the final bell just rang. Kids were rushing out to their cars to get home, others to their extra curricular activities. Lucas was last at his locker and he noticed Brookes bag's thrown by her locker and there was no sign of her. He walked up and down the hallway and saw a very pale Brooke walk out of the girl's bathroom. He grabbed her hand to make sure she was okay but she quickly ripped it out of his grip and ran back into the bathroom. Lucas could hear her throwing up and went in after her. He then picked her up and took her home.

He set her down on the bed and was heading out for the door, "Do you need anything?"

"Stay with me." She whispered very weekly. He sat down on her bed and she made a gesture for him to lie down and he did. Then she slowly cuddled up next to him and fell asleep.

When she woke up Lucas was downstairs with some ordered Chinese food and tea all set up for Brooke.

"Smells delicious" She startled him.

"Are you feeling better?" he looked very concern about her.

"Yah just some flu going around" she quickly gave him a hug and held him for a long time. "I'm sorry."

Lucas held her back. "Don't be." Brooke nodded and quietly said "Thank you" but loud enough for Lucas to hear.

"I should go." Lucas finally got out. Brooke finally pulled apart and nodded.

"Call me if you need anything." And with that he left.

-:-:-:-

Brooke was getting ready for the first party of the school year. She knew she couldn't show up to the party alone. She didn't want to be the third wheel to Haley and Nathan or Rachel and Mouth and with not having Peyton around she decided to take Lucas up on his offer to call him if she needed anything and she was in desperate need of a date. They were only going as friends. Brooke wasn't going to use the baby as a reason to get close to Lucas; this wasn't going to change anything. Her and Lucas were just friends, and it will only stay that way. It hurt Lucas while hearing Brooke stress, "only friends" but it was better then not having Brooke in his life at all.

Lucas showed up at Brooke's house around 8 and decided to walk in since he rang the doorbell three times and no one answered. He followed the loud music through the house and figured that it must be coming from her room. He stood at the door and watched Brooke dancing in her underwear and a bra and after about 10 seconds he couldn't help but break out and laugh. Brooke jumped at his voice but didn't even seem to care that she was almost naked in front of him. "Damn it Luke, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, no one answered the door but seriously where did you learn that dance… Charlie's Angels?" Brooke turned around and started putting some clothes on and Lucas couldn't help but letting his eyes wander.

"Ha, very funny. Almost as funny as how you're staring at my ass now." It was funny how she knew exactly what he was doing and she didn't even have to look at him once.

Lucas sighed once Brooke put the jeans completely on. "I'm a guy and if a hot girl is standing half naked in front of me do u expect me not to look?"

"You don't look at Haley half naked do you? Brooke made an evil laugh knowing she got Lucas good.

Lucas made a face of disgust, "I said hot girl." Lucas sat down on Brooke's bed and continued to watch her pace around the room trying to put on make up and find the right accessories.

When she was all done she walked over to Lucas and started messing with his hair, she looked down at him and put on a fake smile as soon as their eyes met. "You can thank me for that later." She winked at him and grabbed Lucas's hand and pulled him out the door. "Come on slow poke, your making us late."

"I'm making us late? Last time I checked I wasn't the one putting on make up."

She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Oh really, what's that?"

He rolled his eyes and opened the car door for her, "Thank you broody."

When they got to the party, they both noticed they were late considering half the people there were already drunk. Lucas grabbed 2 drinks on the way and handed one to Brooke. Brooke was bout to take a sip and Haley quickly came out of nowhere and grabbed it out of Brooke's hand.

"Brooke!" she gave Brooke a death glare and then looked down at her stomach. "Are you forgetting something?"

She walked away from Lucas without saying a word. "See I'm already horrible at this. I completely forgot."

Haley rubbed Brooke's back and looked over at Lucas who was talking to some new guy. "Have you told Lucas?"

Brooke shook her head slowly. "I want to get close to him before I do." Haley nodded her head in agreement.

"But speaking of Lucas who is that gorgeous boy he's talking too." Brooke looked over at Haley like she was struck boy crazy and walked away.

"Hi Lucas," she stood there smiling at both boys. "Are you going to invite me to your new friend?"


End file.
